The Outcast
by Mykindofstories
Summary: Cassidy, Trish and Brooke outcasted Ally. But finally getting used to it, along with the support of two people, she's finally over it. Only, a lot changes when a certain famous pop star attends their school. With a jealous bimbo, an ex-friend, throw in a love triangle and some mixed feelings, what can go wrong? I mean as an outcast... Ally shouldn't be involved. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**D/A - I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else I use! I'll point out if it's mine. :3**

Chapter 1 - Well Then

Ally's POV

"Didn't ask for your opinion" Trish sang annoyingly. I muttered 'bitch' under my breath before turning and walking away. I stood by my desk, just biting my nails and thinking. About Life, the Universe and so on when a burst of giggles broke me out. I turned to see Trish, Cassidy and Brooke staring at me with amused secretive expressions. I raised an eyebrow as they laughed, turning away, flipping their hair.

"Everyone sit down! And be quiet!" Our teacher yelled at us. Everyone quickly took their seats but started whispering to the person next to them. Me? Nobody sat next to me. They all act like I'm contagious. Let me introduce you.

My names Allison Marie Dawson aka the outcast. Chest length brown hair, dip dyed blonde at the bottom. Yeah I wear glasses but only if I really need them, sometimes I wear contacts. My Dad died so it's just me and my little sister Kayla since our Mom is in Africa. It does get a bit boring with only us two in the house but I love them her all the same. Besides when I'm bored I can always call _him_ over, he always know how to cheer me up. I'm a below average height for a 17 yr old, but then again everyone's quite tall in my class.

Then there's the bitches. Or as they like to say the 'good' bitches. I don't see the difference.

Cassidy Walsh, the lead of the group, blonde dyed hair, piercing ice blue eyes and the biggest flirt. Totally typical popular right? The only thing that sticks out of the cliche, is that she's actually smart and she wears contacts. Nobody knows the last two things but me and her family. How? We actually were best friends. She lies by telling the others that the teacher loves her so they give her good marks and if she can't see, she didn't sleep well. How pathetic.

Trish De La Rosa, black evil eyes, waist length curly dark hair and incredibly smart when it comes to revenge. Plus she lost a lot of weight to fit in. The only thing I'd say to beware off is that she can get EXTREMELY violent with people she hates. And guess what? She hates me! Lucky right? So much for Friends Forever.

Brooke Neve, she's the one that replaced me and turned the group into bitches. The three of us always hated her but because her best friend left, they took sympathy and invited her in. The result? I got kicked out, I was socially out casted and the group that was about friends and joy, is now about gossip and flaws. Chestnut hair, white perfect skin, skinny, dark brown cold eyes. An overall fashionista.

"Okay! Today we will be learning about Ancient Rome! The eruption of Vesuvius and All that jazz!" I sighed. This was annoyingly boring but extremely interesting. Me and Cassidy had already done this class when we were 14. I looked out the corner of my eye to see her looking blankly at the whiteboard, daydreaming.

The teacher logged onto the Computer and as his home screen came up on the board, the lads all burst out laughing as the girls all gazed dreamily at the picture present.

Austin Moon. World Wide Sensation and still rising. Amazing in every way - Look, Personality and Talent.

Our bold teacher blushed red before quickly opening up the internet and pulling up what we were supposed to be doing. Too bad nobody listens.

"You know, I have tickets to go see him in concert!" Cassidy said, supposedly whispering but bragging to the whole class.

"No way!" Trish squealed.

"How did you get them?! His concert's sold out!" Brooke added excitedly.

"My dad knows his record label, got me a date with him so Austin gave them to me as a present!" She screeched. By now everyone had turned towards them, hanging onto every word. I scoffed, yeah right.

"Sorry? Did you want something?" Trish asked snob like. Maybe I should have done that quieter.

"It was nothing." I said in a fake preppy voice.

"Tell me." Cassidy asked, her voice getting slower and her eyes showing me trouble.

"Well, I just thought that why would a super cool guy give you, an evil blond tickets to a sold out concert!" I said still with the preppy voice. Some people laughed, but after the girls shot their glares, they all shut up.

"It's true and it's not her fault your jealous." Brooke snapped. I raised an eyebrow and turned back around. They should be jealous of me. I watched the clock tick on waiting for 1:00 to come as everyone continued to make and deny rumors when the door burst open.

In the doorway, a crazy looking redhead in a mismatched outfit stared around the classroom. I knew he wasn't going to see me so I packed up my bag and stood up.

"Hey Dez!" I said happily. He looked at me dead in the eye before smiling and doing his 'happy dance.'

"I found you! Oh and he's waiting outside." Dez told me. I nodded and swiftly walked out the classroom when I heard Trish's comment.

"Is he related to her? No wonder they're both clowns!" Most of the class laughed. I tightened my fist and gritted my teeth, walking out of the school with as much confidence I could have. I walked onto the car park and turned left were _he_ was waiting in his car. I smiled as I saw him already outside, holding the door open for me.

"Why thank you kind Sir!" I said in a posh accent.

"Anything for you Madam!" Austin replied back.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, so I thought this would be a cool story and so I did write it! I'm not going to continue with this until my House Of Anubis one that I'm writing finishes. I just want to see the response and how many of you will read this story! **

**Obviously it's a Ausally! Maybe Trez too. Positive and Negative feedback is welcome!**

**I'm back Connecters ;)  
Read and Review!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Normal

Ally's POV

I sat down comfortably in the leather seat as I took in the familiar scent of his car. It always smelt the same, his cologne and that fresh car smell. Austin started up the convertible and cranked up the volume on the radio. Ironically enough it was his new song: No Ordinary Day. I saw him smirk before singing along in his most patchiest screechiest voice trying to annoy me. Boy did it work.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed after 10 seconds. He pouted.

"Als, if you lasted 3 more seconds, you would've beaten you record!" Austin whined.

"You keep track?" I asked amused. As the traffic light blinked red, he put his arms up in fake surrender.

"Hey, it's a fun game, don't judge!" I laughed as he drove past the city and down to the beach.

"The normal?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He looked out the corner of his eye and nodded.

_Stop._ **Rewind.**

You see that boy driving? Yeah? That's Austin Moon. Yup Triple Threat Austin Moon. The guy of almost every girl's dream - including myself. I guess you could say we were close. _Really _close. Well we should be, we've practically been together ever since he was born. Even though I want to say that we were born on the same day and all that crap, he was born two months after me. Same day of course.

Best Friends since birth. Sorta.

And now he's reached this far in the music biz, I'm glad he stayed with his roots in Miami and didn't turn into some jerk ass popstar. He's only been on one tour; dragging me with him for 6 whole months. We both agreed after that - unless its a World Wide Tour, no more travelling. Let's just say, us fighting for the top bunk (Austin winning) and then him sliding of every time we turned was too much for either of us to handle. And that was one problem. Early mornings, late nights and time zone changes were a pain in the ass too.

What else... Oh yeah! That red head you saw in my classroom? That's Dez - Austin's Best Friend in show biz. He's a bit on the wild side, crazy but he makes the best music video's ever. And were do I fit into this? I guess you could say I'm his song writer. Well, **secret** song writer. When Austin presented me as his song writer, they thought I was a little too inexperienced. So they hired 'Professional' writers for him. However, every so often they expected him to write a song on his own. And that's where I come in.

**_Play. _ **

We arrived at the ice cream parlor that overlooked the beach. We both got out, him already wearing sunglasses and a wig, linking our arms together before walking in. Instead of sitting with the people inside, we sharply turned right and walked up the stairs to the balcony that faced the sea. Two beach chairs, a table and a sundae were already placed for us.

"Man, I love Greg so much right now!" Austin exclaimed, lying down on his chair in the sun. I sat down oppsite him, grabbing a spoon and taking the first bite of our Double Topped Sundae.

"Mmmm. I agree, he's amazing!" I said, my mouth still full.

"Are you sure _he's_ amazing? Or is it the _ice cream_?" He said teasingly, pointing the spoon at me playfully.

"Well, the ice cream is amazing, but since he makes this creamy goodness, it's evened out!" I say logically. Austin stared at me pouting, before making his eyes brim up with fake tears.

"M-My Als doesn't love me a-anymore!" He cried, slamming his fists down on the table, his wig flying off. What a drama queen. I rolled my eyes, before shoving my spoon of ice cream into his mouth. His eyes widened.

"Oh My Freaking God!" Austin screams. He snatched the spoon out my hand before diving into the ice cream.

"Austin that was my spoon!" I scold him, grabbing the spoon back.

"Your spoon, my spoon, what's the difference?!" Austin replied, trying to take the spoon back. We both ended up yelling battle cries, before our knees hit the table - causing the sundae to flip of and over the balcony.

"NO! THE ICE CREAM!" We both shouted in unison. We both ran to the ledge and watched it land with a splat on a passer by. The person looked up, amused.

"That's the 3rd time that's happened to me!" He shouted up to me with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry!" I yelled back helplessly. Austin dashed back inside in case he was recognized and I swiftly followed.

"Did you see that guy's face? We got to stop doing that to the poor guy! We gotta find new targets!" Austin said miserably. Suddenly, an image of Cassidy, Trish and Brooke getting splattered in Greg's stickiest ice cream popped into my head. The thought of it sticking their hair together and - What if it was in school!? They would totally be humiliated!

"Alllyyyyyyy, Oh Alllyyyyy!" Austin screamed in my ear. I swear my ear drums burst!

"What was that for!?" I shouted back.

"You weren't listening." He stated simply. I crossed my arms and marched down the stairs alone - Austin having to put his wig on again. I paid for the Sundae before hopping into Austin's car and starting it up with my set of keys. Cool right? I saw him out the corner mirror looking for me. So typically, I revved up the engine and took off towards the pier. I watched as Austin started sprinting after me, a smirk plastered on my face.

He never learns. Such a normal day.

* * *

**A/N - So this was more of a 'Get You Up-To-Date' Sorta chapter. I get to finally start this story properly :D Considering that in the first chpater she was less into it then this one - I hope thats not too confusing or wierd... Ummm what to expect/ideas? Cassidy and Austin :O Ally and someone new...? **

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! 27 reviews in 1 chapter O_o I've never gotten that many in ONE freaking chapter! **

**Read and Review Connecters  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Your What?!

Ally's POV

I sat on the sand, gazing into the ocean. Just thinking. Now that I actually think about it, I do think a lot. Well I guess that's how I cope. On one side I'm was this happy girl but since I was ignored I'm a shell of who I used to be. And then with Austin.. I break out. And everything seems normal to me. I love him for that. Sometimes I wish I could walk right up to those three bitches and smack them across the face. It amazes me how I was ever friends with them.

"Thinking about it again?" Austin asked as he sat himself down next to me, his cheeks flushed from running.

"Yeah. It seems so weird that everything's so perfect here and then at school it's like that." I said distractedly. He ran his hand through his blond hair before sighing and turning to me.

"Ally.. I have some news. But I'm not sure how your going to take it." Austin pulled on his dog whistle. He only does that if hes scared or nervous.

"What?" I asked softly, still staring at the sun in the horizon dreamily. Maybe he was actually going to start school with me. He'd save me. My knight in shining amour, finally coming to save me. I saw Austin's mouth moving but I couldn't hear a thing.

"Sorry what? I wasn't listening." I said, pulling a sheepish smile. He groaned.

"Never mind Als, lets get back home." Austin got up and held out his hand which I took. We passed people in bikinis and trunks sun bathing and kids playing around, enjoying the typical weather. I then saw a flash of blonde platinum hair. Immediately I thought of _Cassidy_.

"Um, random question. But did you give Cassidy tickets to your show?" I asked cautiously. His eyes widened and I saw a flash of panic.

"Would it be bad if I said yes?" Austin replied, his voice high and squeaky. I froze.

"YOU WHAT!?" I screeched, causing people to turn their attention to us. Austin flinched back.

"It was a deal I made with her manager so I didn't have to take her on a date!" He defended. I let out a sigh. Okay, so it wasn't because he liked her.

"I swear if that blonde bitch even touched you, I'l go crazy on her." I said angrily. Already my brain was turning of the thoughts of Cassidy screaming. Man am I messed up. Austin's deep chuckle brought me out of my daydream. I noticed we were already in the car park, facing his vehicle.

"That was quick." I murmured.

"Well time flies by in Ally Land!" Austin said in a childish voice. I giggled and got into the car.

"Are you staying over?" I asked, looking out the window.

"I want to, but I got some stuff to sort out for tomorrow. Kelly will go nuts if I forgot." He replied wearily. I scoffed. Nuts? More like mental.

"That's too bad, I was going to bake cookies and cupcakes.. but I guess I'll have more for me!" I said teasingly. Austin pouted. So adorable!

"No fair Als!" He cried. I poked him in the arm.

"Cya tomorrow Als!" Austin said as I got out the car. Wait what did he mean by tomorrow?

"Tomorrow?" I said voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm dropping you off, like always?" He said amused at my forgetfulness. I waved him off as he pecked my cheek and walked back into the house. I opened the front door when I was attacked by my 7 year old sister. Already she had managed to make me stumble as she clung onto my legs.

"ALLY!" She said happily.

"KAYLA!" I played back, giving her a hug. I saw Seth walking towards us with a grin.

"I see that the oldest is back." He said, his arms outstretched.

"I see the babysitter is going." I replied, walking into his arms for a hug - Kayla still attached to my leg.

"That's all you think of me as? A babysitter? I thought we were best friends!" He sobbed into my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. What's with boys and over acting?

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early. I glanced at my alarm clock. I woke up 2 hours early?! Deciding to get my lazy butt of the bed, I grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom. After showering and brushing my teeth, I grabbed a tank top, an off shoulder tee and some jean shorts; actually making an effort for school. I felt like something big was going to happen today. I scrunched up my hair in a messy yet cute bun and added the slightest dab of lip gloss and foundation. I then wore my white ballet flats and walked into the kitchen, beginning to make pancakes.

"KAYLA, TIME TO GET UP!" I yelled up the stairs as I flipped the last pancake. I heard a bundle of stomps before she ran into the kitchen already dressed. I raised an eyebrow at her, making sure she wasn't too hyper before pushing a plate of breakfast towards her.

"What time's Seth coming?" I asked through a mouth full.

"Um around about now." Kayla answered when suddenly we heard a car horn beep. "Cya Sis!" She cried before grabbing her bag and racing out the house. She was definitely too hyper.

15 minutes later, I heard Austin's car horn go off. I turned off the Tv, grabbed my bag and locked the front door. I stepped into his car and noticed that he wasn't in disguise.

"What are you wearing?" I asked nervously. I didn't want him to get caught!

"Ally, I'm going to school with you!"

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the late update, but I've been trying to get back in routine since school started again -_-' Hope you enjoy! And yes this OBVIOUSLY will be an Ausully! Gawd there so cute together, it's hard NOT to put them together. :3**

**Read and Review Connecters  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The start of it all

Ally's POV

I stood there looking at him blankly. Austin Moon, world wide sensation, is going to a public school, with no disguise what-so-ever and just so happens to be best friends with me; the outcast. Yep, that's believable!

"What?" I said stupidly, mentally smacking myself for saying it out loud. "Why?" Austin's ecstatic expression drooped.

"I just thought you could use a little happiness in your life Als.. " He trailed off, mumbling under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked curiously. His eyes shot up and met mine, panic darting around.

"Nothing. Nothing!" Austin rushed, fumbling with his hands. I knew he was lying but at the minute we had a bigger issue to get around.

"If your coming to my school, why aren't you wearing a disguise?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, when I told Kelly, she immediately phoned the press and now they've got the scoop of Austin Moons Back To School. Apparently it's going to be major publicity for me, plus I get to live high school life again." Austin said hopping from foot to foot. School is definitely not that exciting as he was making it sound. But then again for a teenage boy that has been home schooled since 14.. It might as well sound like he was getting a new car. Wait, that's complete and utter shit.

"But.. The girls.." I started trying to find an excuse for him not to go. I'm happy having him all to myself whenever I want. What if he replaces me? Or he gets a girlfriend that's a bitch?

"Awww Ally's jealous she won't be my only girl!" Austin sang, pinching my cheeks. I felt my face heat up. I then was brought into a hug.

"Als, you'l always be my girl okay?" He muttered softly into my hair. I nodded slightly taking in his scent.

"Let's get to school." I said, pulling away and pulling my best 'happy' face. Austin chuckled, getting into his fancy bright canary yellow car. Ew, I know. Attracting chicks with that car alright..

"I know your favorite color yellow and all but did you really find the need to get it painted bright yellow? It's blinding!" Have some class at least!

"It was necessary!" He protested, stroking the cars steering wheel fondly. I stared at him crazily. Boys and their toys. I opened the car door as Austin mirrored my movements. Already everyone's eyes were on us - probably due to the color. But as soon as Austin got out all I heard was screaming. Hundreds of high pitched screams before a thundering amount of footsteps slamming the ground shocked me.

"AUSTIN RUN!" I screamed, my hand latched onto his as we ran behind the school with a mixture of makeup caked girls, blonde bimbos, geeks, preps and goths - even a few boys were tailing after us; well Austin. We passed the rotten dumpsters when I spotted a door being held open by the school librarian. We both literally jumped in, slamming the door behind us, making sure it was locked. I pressed my back to the pale painted wall and breathed deeply as the teacher stared at us in shock.

"This is why you wear disguises!" I hissed at Austin who looked nauseous. He nodded frantically.

"How are we going to survive?" He mumbled. I looked over to the door that led to the main corridor.

"Let's do this." I said confidently, grabbing his hand again. Austin looked at me and gave me a small smile. We walked through the door to see people gossiping by their lockers. I rummaged around my bag and pulled out a battered baseball cap. Giving it to Austin, I walked over to my locker, ignoring the looks I got daily and how the people parted like the red sea so I wouldn't 'contaminate' them. I open my locker and took out the books I needed before Austin pressed up to the locked next to me, the hat covering his hair and eyes.

"So what's everyone waiting for?" He asked suddenly. The bell had rung yet everyone remained in the hallway watching the front door entrance.

"The bitches arrival." I muttered. The doors slammed open. Immediately everyone's heads snapped to the doors and watched in awe as Cassidy, Brooke and Trish strutted down the corridor. I looked down, not wanting to get into trouble.

"Good girl, keep your eyes down!" I heard Brooke snicker as she patted my head. "Eww" She then said loud enough before wiping her hands on me. I audibly heard Austin growl next to me in anger but he remained calm. Finally, I heard the familiar click of their heels as they walked away and down to their lockers which were right by the headmasters office.

"So they're the sluts?" Austin whispered. I nodded.

"Get on their good side and your fine." I mumbled back. He snorted.

"Ally, I'm Austin Moon - I'm definitely going to get on the good side." Wow, so modest. I gave him a glare as I walked to my English room, Austin following.

"Um, don't you have to get your timetable and stuff?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I asked for the exact same timetable as yours and I share your locker!" He chirped. My eyes bugged out. He ignored me and walked over and sat down by the window.

"Austin don't sit there - Cassidy does." I warned him, taking my own seat at the back of the classroom. I patted the seat next to me. He sighed and walked over.

"Just this time Als. Next time I'm showing that bimbo a piece of my mind." He said in anger. I sighed.

Once everyone had filled into the classroom, I had received my usual comments about my hair, clothes and the classic 'you slut'. Austin had remained calm the entire time, except for the occasional grunt or hiss as his nails dug further into his own skin. I'm quite impressed. Then our teacher, Mr Keil began attendance.

"Cassidy Walsh?"  
_"Yes Sir."_

"Brooke Neve?"  
_"Yes Sir._"

"Trish Rosa?"  
_"Yes Sir."_

"Ally Dawson?"  
"_Yes Sir._"

"Austin Moon?"  
_"Yes Sir."_

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N - e.e Oops.. I'm SO SORRY guys! I'm literally trying to fit in all the homework I'm getting, time with my friends, reading, babysitting and writing! Hopefully it won't take too long to adjust back! I love writing that little Ausaly bit about Austin's only girl! So cute :3 Also I think it's just the fact I've been reading on Wattpad more.. I feel like a traitor D: But I'l try my best to update this regularly!**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Rockstar Rules

Ally's POV

It didn't break out like I would've expected it to. It was a more of a sink-in moment. I held my breath as everyone's heads slowly turned one by one to the back, and a flash of recognition sparked in their eyes. Their mouths dropped and before I knew it all I saw was screaming girls crowding Austin's table, covering mine too in the process. All the boys gaped a the mob, while I sunk down lower into my seat, trying not to attract attention. Obviously it didn't work.

Cassidy whistled.

Immediately, everyone sat down, not one single word uttered, looking down at there desk. Austin not understanding looked around confused as Cassidy walked towards Austin weirdly. I guess she thought it was sexy?

"Hey Austin." She smirked, while sitting on his desk, crossing her legs. I saw Austin visibly gulp before putting on is most fake smile.

"Hi Cassidy." He replied back while taking off the cap and tossing his blonde hair. All the girls visibly sighed dreamily.

"Austy, why are you sitting here?" Cassidy asked snottily. "The rejects sit at the back, and you boy, are no reject." She finished winking. I noticed Austin's fists clench but he forced a smile to his face and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Cass, plus there's no other seats. I'll manage." Cassidy opened her mouth to protest but instead she sashayed back to her seat, flicking her hair - giving Austin a full view. I raised an eyebrow. What a slut.

"Well, as that was handled fairly quickly, they're are some rules to do with Austin Moon. First of all, no one is allowed to crowd him or demand for autographs ect. Secondly, Mr Moon has made a list of the people he wants to talk to. If you are not on that list and you are getting on his nerves you will get detention or worse. Anything else to add Mr Moon?"

Austin stood up. "I was wondering if there was a music room that I could use specifically for me?" He asked sincerely. Completely put off by his humble tone, our teacher stuttered before shuffling his papers.

"Yes, Music Room 6 is for you and you only. Unless you decide to bring someone. Anyone found in there without Austin's permission will be punished. All clear?" Mumbles of agreement rang out the room. "Austin's list is on the board." He stated before turning to his computer. Brooke snatched the sheet of the board and read through it, her face twisting in disgust as she finished.

"WHAT!?" She screeched, handing the paper too Trish. After reading, Trish passed it on to Cassidy who's face turned sour.

"Austin!? The only name on here is Ally Dawson! What about me!? Oh, I get it, you bribed him didn't you?" She nodded knowingly while pointing at me with an evil glint.

"Actually no, she's my best friend and I won't have you talk to her like that." Austin butted in, standing in front of me. Everyone gasped before the three bitches began to laugh.

"Yeah right! Nice joke Austy!" Cassidy giggled, clutching her stomach tightly. "You, friends with her!?" She continued. Austin just stared at her sternly before grabbing my hand.

"Als let's go." He muttered before dragging me out the class with everyone staring after us. I ran a hand through my hair before tugging on his hand, slowing him down.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me in disbelief.

"They just dissed you and your asking if I'm okay!? That's what I should be asking you!" I blushed and shrugged.

"It's normal for me. Not so normal for you." We started walking again. What really struck me as odd was that nobody had rushed up to him. No girls had mobbed him. I guess those rules really did work. But I still noticed the envious glares I was getting from all the girls to the drool ones that Austin received.

"Well, I worry about you Als." He murmured as he brought me into a hug.

"Wow, someones emotional today!" I teased. He smirked before slinging me over his shoulder. I squealed.

"Austin put me down!" I demanded, slamming my fists against his back. I felt his body vibrate as he let out a low chuckle.

"What have we got now?" He replied.

"Chemistry in room 56 idiot!" I spluttered, blood rushing to my head. He then smacked my butt.

"No need for name calling!" Austin said, faking a sad voice. I turned my head to the side to see everyone staring at us in shock. I guess they really didn't believe it. Austin then lead us through the door and into the lab where everyone was waiting. How did we not see them as we walked up!?

"Sorry were late Miss." Austin said before taking a seat near the window, sliding me down to the seat next to him. I held my head as the rush started up again while the teacher mumbled on about atoms and what not.

"Never again Austin! Never!" I whispered audibly. He just smirked.

Suddenly the classroom door slammed open to reveal the principal and a student behind him. I'm guessing a new kid.

"Sorry to disturb, but Seth Klee is a new pupil here and I thought I'd help him to his class. Hope you enjoy Seth." With that, he turned and left the class.

"Right, Seth come up to the front and introduce yourself." The teacher asked. Seth walked up to the front and his eyes locked on mine. He winked and pulled his left ear. I winked back and pulled my right ear.

"Hi guys, I'm Seth and I got expelled from my old school. Umm I play guitar, skateboard and I also babysit my friends sister Kayla everyday." Austin nudged me.

"He's Seth?" He asked surprised. I nodded back. Then out of nowhere a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and brought me into a hug.

"Hey Ally, fancy seeing you here." Seth said with a grin.

* * *

**A/N - So yeah.. I don't think I'll be able to update like I planned on doing. O_e Sorry about that! Remember Seth? Allys 'friend' who babysits her sister and drops Kayla off to school? Well he's going to mix things up! Along with Cassidy of course ;3**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Explosions

Ally's POV

"Hey Seth, didn't think you would be here." I sassed back. He chuckled and pulled an extra seat out and sat next to me. "So when were you planning on telling me that you enrolling here huh? Or did wittle Seth think it would be a good surprise?" I said in a babyish voice while tugging his cheeks playfully. He smacked them away and pouted.

"Kayla thought it would be a good idea for a surprise!" Austin let out a low chuckle before grabbing my hand.

"If you want to surprise Ally, you should have walked in with two boxes of Fruity Mint Swirl and then said you were attending here. She would've worshiped the ground you walked on." Austin said while winking. I scrunched up my face and smacked Austin's chest.

"Fruity Mint Swirl, Yes. Worshiping? Hell no!" I told them both sternly, crossing my arms. Austin just laughed at me, ruffling my hair while Seth was staring at Austin. _  
_

"Y-you actually know h-him!?" Seth whispered loudly. I smirked.

"I have told you before..." I trailed off, proving to him that I wasn't lying. I never lie.

"But Kayla always said that.. so I thought it was some kind of inside joke... Man I need to do my research!" He exclaimed, his hand going through his unruly hair. I giggled at his confusion but was pulled out of it as Austin handed me a lab coat and goggles. I quickly put them on when Seth came back in his science gear. He passed something to Austin and turned to me with a grin.

"Time to mix something and blow it up!" Austin said excitedly while holding two tubes. One containing some red liquid and the other a sliver of magnesium.

"AUSTIN NO!" I screamed. Austin stood there looking proudly at his red silver thing and looked at me in dismay.

"Ally it's not doing anything, it's har-" He was cut off by a gigantic 'whoosh' sound and a cloud of white smoke. When everything finally cleared off, Austin stood with a white powder all over his face and his hair had been blown back as if it had been styled like that. "-mless" Austin finished grudgingly. I gaped at him in shock. The whole room was silent. Everyone was waiting for the teacher to scream or someone to start laughing. Until a small giggle erupted out of nowhere. I looked around seeing who had started and when I found everyone looking at me I realized, I was the one laughing.

By then, I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him. It's not everyday you get a famous star covered in a science experiment. Pretty soon, Seth started chortle. Everyone stared at us as if we had two heads. How could they not laugh at this?!q Suddenly a third voice started chuckling along. Austin. He had his back against the wall and tears streaming down his face as he continued to grin. After that, everyone was having a laugh.

* * *

By lunchtime, every person knew that Austin was walking the school halls. Anyone who was anybody had already heard of the Science incident and everyone was staring at us. And by us you know I mean Austin. This moment in time, we were sitting in the middle of the cafeteria. It's not like we wanted to sit here, we were basically invited to. Again, I meant Austin. Only he had to put in a word and I found myself sitting next to Austin and Cassidy._ Perfect. _

_"_So Austin, when's your next concert?" Brooke asked sweetly, fluttering those spider like eyelashes. Austin sipped his water before shrugging.

"I'm not so sure, after that last one I think my manager wants me to take a break for a month. Just to live my life a little." The 3B's (Three Bitches) sighed in a daze. No doubt dreaming about Austin.

"What I really want to know, is why have that when you can have Cassidy?" Trish asked bluntly, nodding her head nonchalantly. I sighed and bit into my apple hard. I watched Austin control his temper before he gave his fake smile.

"We were born together and were sticking together." He replied, stealing one of my fries. I pouted but smiled when he gave me one of his pickles.

"What do you mean by born together!?" One of the jocks asked, narrowing his eyes. "Your not like siblings right?"

"He means, that we were born on the same day, same time just different dates." I said speaking up. They all stared at me until Austin nodded, confirming my story was true. I huffed and bit into my pickle.

* * *

I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked swiftly out the school doors and into the car park. I turned round the corner and smiled at the parcel on the floor wrapped in red tissue paper; my name written perfectly on top. I gingerly picked it up and carefully placed it in my bag before walking back around into the school one again. I waited in the hallway for the bell to ring.

I was immediately in a swarm of people trying to escape school. I pushed through the crowd and raced out to the car park. I walked past the gates to the Limo waiting - opened the door and got in, despite the glares I was getting from people. I poured myself a glass of Coke when the door opened again. Austin stumbled in and sheepishly sat down.

"Lets go Sam!" He shouted to the front where we received a curt 'Yes Sir'. As we began to leave the school, I patted my back secretly before bringing it onto my lap and clutching it tightly.

* * *

**A/N - I actually UPDATED! :D See the little twist at the end?! What is that girl hiding?! Any ideas? **

**Disappointing****.. I got 3 reviews.. but I love you guys anyway! 3**

**Read and REVIEW Connecters :P  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Dreams and the Big Day

Ally's POV

"Your taking her as your date?!" I asked shell shocked. He stood there smugly, his hands crossed over. "You promised me you would!" He flinched a little before his face turned passive at my icy words. We were surrounded in a snowstorm, snowflakes whizzing past us, numbing us. It matched my mood perfectly.

"It wasn't my fault Cassidys' like that and your.. you!" He said pathetically. He walked towards me. "It's times like these I wonder why I ever stuck by you."

I froze. He couldn't mean that right?

"You don't mean that Austin." I whispered, my voice breaking. He smirked.

"But what if I do Ally? What if I do see you as a waste of space. Your holding me back. Everyone knows that." A sob broke out. He means it.

"Why now. Why didn't you tell me before?" I cried, feeling my knees giving out. Austin sent me a small grin before walking into the dark night, leaving me alone.

* * *

I shot up. My hands were sweating and I was still crying. I pressed one clammy hand to my forehead. A fever. A pretty damn high on too. I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes with my thumbs before swinging my legs over the bed and walking over to my desk. I grabbed the bottle of water, gulping it all down. This is the 3rd time I've had the dream. The nightmare where Austin leaves me for no other than Cassidy.

My eyes glanced over my alarm clock, the time beeping 2:55am. I groaned, laying my head down on my desk, staring at a picture of Austin and I in Australia. I smiled. If you didn't know us, you could almost say we were in lov - Woah. Where'd that come from?! Bad Ally. You don't like Austin like that. Austin does not like me like that. Right? I held my head in my hands.

Somehow, I fell asleep again.

* * *

Ignoring the pounding headache I was suffering with, I still managed to wake up. My brain was still fried and I was buzzing about Austin and I, but today was special and I can't let anything ruin that.

"Seth please take Kayla to school! I have to go soon, remember? Oh and tell Austin I'll be back by tomorrow.. I think. Just don't tell him where I am and what I'm doing!" I shouted out the door. I heard a chuckle and the slam of the car door.

"Yeah yeah Ally, I got it under control! You better be wearing the dress I got you! Good luck!" He yelled back, before driving off with my little sister to school. I giggled and walked back up to my room. I reached for my school bag and pulled out the red parcel Seth left to me at school. I didn't want anyone else to see it. Not even Kayla or Austin. I especially didn't want people to be asking why, what and when. I pulled back the tape and shredded the wrapping. I gasped.

Seth was amazing. He'd bought me a gorgeous knee length casual peachy dress with ruffles and a black belt. Too make it more classy he put in a fitted black blazer and hoop earrings. I showered quickly, shaved and moisturized. I stepped out and put on my outfit with a satisfying grin. I pulled my hair back in a messy yet sophisticated bun and added concealer, blusher, mascara and a pink lipstick. I slipped into my black heels and grabbed a black purse that I had packed the previous night.

I picked up my phone from the charging port when I saw Austin calling me. I groaned but answered.

"Are you okay!? Where are you!?" He screamed. I held my hand away from my ear as he yelled.

"Relax Austin, I'm sick, taking the day off." I sniffled in a wheezy voice.

"Well, get better soon, I'll be right over!"

"No! I mean.. No. Don't do that! Stay in school, I don't want to get you sick!" I said, adding an extra cough.

"But Ally!" He whined.

"Austin! Please, I don't want you sick. Besides Seth will be here as well as Kayla. I'll be fine!"

"Okay... Hope you get better Als, love you."

"Love you too." I smiled as I hung up.

I somehow managed to walk down the stairs without breaking my neck and grabbed the letter that had been in my mind since it arrived.

I grinned at it happily, before taking my car keys and making my way to the garage. I never used my own car. Only for extremely special occasions. And boy, was this special. I pressed the button to unlock and stepped into the drivers seat with the roof down. I pressed another button to make the garage door lift up, clicked my seat belt into place and drove out. I pressed the button twice to make the door shut behind me before revving up and racing down the road.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, I know this is probably the worst chapter I've ever written. Seriously, it's the shortest too. But I couldn't add any more since I want that in the next chapter and I didn't want to give anything away about where she's going. But I think it's pretty obvious... I just think I've hit a dead end. :(**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves!  
Read and Review Connecters  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - University and Austin Moon

Ally's POV

I stepped out of my car with a grin on my face. Smoothing out my dress, I grabbed my purse and locked the car before walking up the steps to PMA (Proud Music and Arts) University. Looking up at the towering building, I realized how proud I felt. I pushed past the glass doors and walked up to the reception.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked politely, chewing her gum.

"I'm was invited by the Chancellor for a tour." I said back just as formal. Her mouth gaped open, before quickly regaining her composure.

"Are you sure? The Chancellor has never himself invited someone for a tour!" She asked curiously. I passed over the letter, biting my lip to save myself from bursting out that I wasn't lying. I watched her skim read the top of the letter before she handed it back, sending me a giant grin too.

"Right, sorry Ms. Dawson. If you would please wait in the lounge." She said directing me to the red plush couch. I nodded, making myself comfortable. Immediately, a shadow loomed over me. I stood up quickly.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Dawson." The Chancellor smoothly said, holding out his hand. I shook it firmly.

"You too Chancellor, but please call me Ally." I politely said. He let out a low laugh. To be fair, for a Chancellor and a benefactor of the University, he didn't look well over 30. But doing my research, I knew that he was 39, strong build and tall. But then again, everyone's taller than me.

"Well then Ally, let's start our tour." I smiled, following after him. For the next hour we looked around all the different lecture rooms and music studios. I feel in love with the piano room - an airy light place with a beautiful sleek black grand piano in the middle. There were amazing recording suites, with every single thing I could only dream about. I also adored the main building. It was like a castle, with towers, gargoyles, the lot! It was a hundred times better than what it looked like on the website.

* * *

"Thank you for the tour Chancellor." I finished, standing in the school gardens.

"Actually Ally, do you know why I invited you here?" He asked amused. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. "Well, I want to offer you a full scholarship to PMA. Your talented and dedicated, that's exactly what we want." My mouth gaped open and I could feel my eyes widen in shock. He chuckled.

"I-Yo-What!?" I asked shell shocked. He nodded, passing me over a big envelope. "But I didn't even sign up! Or audition!"

"Yes, but we've been talking about you for a while. A songwriter who recently got over her stage fright and can play three instruments. That's talent." My mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Read it, search it and then we'll talk. But before I forget, you'll be competing for this scholarship with another student who you know pretty well. It'll be tough, all the details are in there." I gingerly took the envelope from his grip and my eyes followed him as he left, thinking about who the person could be. If I know him well, maybe I could find his weaknesses. As soon as the Chancellor turned the corner, I screamed.

I got a FULL scholarship! Well, I will. I bet I could beat whoever it is! Nobody is as good as me apart from Austin, but he can get in anywhere! I danced around, singing random songs, before I noticed people leaving, walking past the gardens. Is it that late!? I made sure I had my purse and the envelope before speed walking out the gardens and out the school. I flipped open my phone to see the time was 8:15 pm. Shit. I was supposed to be home by half 7! I swiftly walked to my car and drove off.

* * *

"It was amazing Seth! It was perfect!" I said dreamily sitting on my bed. As soon as I got home, Kayla and Seth bombarded me with questions about the school before turning evil and yelling at me for not coming home on time. Kayla really knows how to yell. But then they gushed as I revealed the packet. After all, it was quite prestigious.

"I can't believe you got a FULL scholarship. I knew you'd get one, but not a full!" Kayla said amazed. I giggled, digging into a bowl of 'congratulation' ice cream.

"But remember, I have to compete with a person. Apparently this persons as equally as talented as me, if not more." I sighed. Seth rubbed my back comfortably. "I want this so bad!"

"Well, let's open this up!" Kayla screamed, holding the envelope excitedly. I nodded at her before she teared open the top of the seal and pulled put the contents. "Here you go Ally! Now read it and scream!"

I skimmed through the first sheet. _Blah Blah, accepted, two weeks, singing, dancing, song writing, Austin Moon, a month, prepare..._ Austin Moon!? I quickly read through it again, hoping that the name was just in my imagination.

My heart stopped as my mouth opened aghast. Seth took the sheet from my hand and read it aloud.

"Due to the lack of spaces, Ally Dawson will be competing with Austin Moon for a space at PMA."

Austin is my opponent.

Austin Moon, my _best_ friend, is going against me.

* * *

**A/N - MUAHAHAHAHAHH! Bet most of you didn't see that coming! ;3 Well actually neither did I, one of my friends gave me the idea actually :3 And thank god she did! I have a ton of ideas now! So she doesn't have a fanfic account but.. yeah. **

**Heheheehehehe I feel so evil! :D**

**Read and Review Connecters  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The Truth

"Your fine going to school today Ally?" Seth asked, holding out my bag.

"Yeah don't worry." I said, faking a smile. He gave a me a worried grin but grabbed his car keys and walked out to the car. I followed after him and sat in the backseat while Kayla chattered on about her school while the radio was playing Rihanna at full blast.

"Have a nice day Kay!" I waved from the car. She grinned before running into the playground, getting surrounded by her friends. Seth turned down the radio, starting to back out into the main road.

"Have you got English with me first period?" I asked, filing through my bag.

"Nah, I have Biology I think." Seth replied with a frown.

"I thought you had all your lessons with me!" He shrugged. "This day keeps getting better and better." I mumbled. He sent me a smile before parking in the schools car park. We walked into the school.

"I'll cya later Als!" Seth said, kissing my cheek before walking off, leaving me at my locker. Not a second after did Austin appear.

"Morning Ally!"

"Hey Austin." I said half-halfheartedly, shuffling through my locker.

"You feeling better?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah." I muttered, slamming the door hard. I know I'm not acting myself, but he didn't tell me he was going for the same university I was! Then again, I didn't tell him.. Don't judge my logic.

"Let's go to class?"

"Yup." I replied, already walking towards English. Austin caught up with me, whistling one of his songs. I walked in, gave him a small smile before sitting down, him taking the seat next to me.

"Today class, you will have to ask your partner 10 questions. Write them down and turn it into a short essay on that person." With that small order, she turned back to her computer and tapped away.

"So Als, if you could turn back time and change one thing what would it be?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "What? I know almost everything about you!" He retailiated. I smiled.

"I would change the day I went on tour with you. I still have bruises!" I screeched, rubbing my arms. He chuckled.

"My question to you is.. Why didn't you tell me about PMA?" I asked. Austin turned his head and looked at me nervously.

"What? I-I didn't apply to PMA..." He trailed off. I tilted my head to the side and stared at him. "Fine I did.. How did you know?!"

"It looks like were competing for the spot Mr Moon." I said nonchalantly.

"WERE WHAT?!" He yelled. I gestured for him to lower his voice. "You applied for PMA too!?"

"Well yeah, it's been my dream school since forever. You of all people should know that!" I stumbled, frustrated.

"But I didn't think you'd go for it!" He loudly whispered. I gave him a long glare before tossing my bag over my shoulder and storming out the room as the bell rung.

"ALLY!"

I didn't even bother looking around my shoulder to see who it is. I continued to push through the crowded hall to the school door, quickening my pace.

"ALLY! WAIT UP!" He yelled again.

I got out the school doors and started running towards the gate, until he grabbed my bag.

"Ally, listen to me!"

"What?" I spat.

"I didn't mean to apply to the school! And I didn't even know you were going to go for it! It is a pretty tough audition.." Austin mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Did he.. Did he just say that I wasn't going to pass the test!?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spoke, narrowing my eyes. His eyes widened, waving his hands in front of me.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant stuff with the dancing and the singing.." He trailed off, giving me a pointed look. I crossed my arms. He is not going to get me out of this.

"I don't care what I have to do, that school is my dream school and I'm going for it. Even if it's up against the Austin Moon." I told him, controlling my anger.

"I'm going to back out then. You can have the scholarship. I know how much it means to you." For some reason, I felt he was giving in way to easily.

"Austin, you have a fair chance. Were going to compete. You won't feel like you missed a great opportunity and I won't feel like I bought myself in." I gave him a small smile as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked at me, his eyes filling with some kind of guilt. Austin pulled me into a hug.

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do." He whispered. I nodded, snuggling into him more.

* * *

**A/N - I think I'll probably update at least once a week. I honestly can't find time to write. Plus it's so cold right now that all I want to do is watch film and read. :S Yeah.. this chapter isn't my best but it's something.  
So urm.. What do you think/want to happen? Now that they're both going for it?**

**Read and Review Connecter!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The First Audition

Ally's POV

I turned my body around, copying the movement of Andrea Wilson on YouTube to B.E.A.T by Selena Gomez. I watched her jut out her hip, her hands coming out. I followed but ended up falling onto my butt. I brushed the stray hairs away from my eyes before getting back up and playing it from the beginning.

_Bounce, Arms, Bounce, Arms, Down, Punch, Clap, Pop._ I got into the rhythm of the music and recalled all the steps I just learned. I stopped half way through the song, proud of myself for learning that far. Then I heard applause from the door.

I spun round to see Seth and Kayla clapping, smiles on their faces.

"Ally, your so good! This is so much better than the arms!" Kayla giggled, jumping up into my arms. I laughed.

"I agree, your great. Is this for the audition?" Seth asked, walking in. I nodded, motioning to the letter lying on the floor by my iPod.

_'To Allison Marie Dawson. _  
_On notice of your scholarship and competition, your first audition against Austin Monica Moon will be on Monday at 5pm. You will have to be at PMA at that time preciously in you dance gear with the music of your choice. You will be expected to perform for 3 minutes or longer and your results will be posted to you the next day. Both of your performances will be taking place in the studio one at a time with three judges and the chancellor. _  
_Yours Sincerely,_  
_PMA'_

"Wow, you really serious about this."

"I need to be. It's my dream school Seth!" I told him, raising my voice.

"We get it, just don't wear yourself out." He spoke softly, leading Kayla out the room, closing the door behind him.

"OH SETH! REMEMBER TO PHONE UP THE SCHOOL THAT I'M NOT COMING IN TOMORROW!" I yelled after him. I heard a loud 'OK' as a response.

I sighed, took a long sip of my water before going back to the tutorial to practice. After all, Practice makes perfect.

* * *

"Right, if we have Austin first." The lady with the clipboard spoke. I squeezed his hand as he got up.

"Good Luck!" I spoke as he followed the woman down the hallway. He turned round for a second, sending me his famous smile.

You know what I hate? Waiting. Espiceally for it to be your turn. Your mind wanders of , thinking of worst case scenarios. What ifs and buts. And then commence the pacing and nail biting! I swear I was nervous more about Austin then about my own dance! And I dance badly! Well did.. I mean do.. I don't even know!

"Sweetie, do you want some water?" The receptionist asked, concerned. I nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. Great, she probably thinks I'm crazy. I looked at the clock to see it had been 5 minutes since Austin had gone in. If the dance only took 3, what else are they doing in there!? A part of me urged to go down the hall and eavesdrop - maybe they're talking about me? What if they're already giving him the spot!? Ally, no its Austin's audition! They';; give us botha fair trial! Think good things - Puppies, kittens, glitter, clouds, pickles, geese, music, pickles...

"Allison? Your turn." The woman chattered. I looked at them to see a slightly sweaty Austin and the lady still holding the clipboard. I sent Austin a questioning gaze as he shot me a smile while I turned the corner. Oh well, I'll find out after.

"Right Ally, you have 3 minutes to wow us." One of the judges bluntly said. I nodded and taking a deep breath, waited for the music to start. As the begging whirl began, I straightened up in circular motions, before standing upright. When the beat dropped, I moved into the next move, my eyes wandering around the dance hall. It seemed new, but I knew better. Three walls were made up of mirrows and bars, the floor gleamed. Sitting near the door with the judges and the chancellor whom were all looking at me expectantly. I knew they were expecting more, but I can wow them in the other areas!

I finished the dance clapping my hands above my head, my hips out. My breath was short and ragged, echoing around the hall.

"This was indefinately not expected Ms. Dawson! After the words Mr. Moon had we were expecting something ridiculous! I must say, I'm outstanded!" One of them yelped. I smiled greatfully, willing my heart beat to go down. Only it seemed to go faster as I wondered what Austin told them. He probably told them I was bad and to go easy on me. No wonder they seemed so shocked.

"I agree, Mr. Moon said something about not knowing how to dance. You dance wonderfully Ally! Not top notch expectancy, but I'm sure you'll make up for it." The second one replied. I nodded. I turned to the last teacher and the chancellor who seemed to be in deep discussion with one another. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, Ally. Wonderful, energetic! Well done. If you could go back outside. You may tell Mr. Moon that you two are free to go now." The chancellor clipped. I nodded again and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, murmurs arose from the room.

"Als! How'd it go?" Austin asked doubtfully, taking in my sweaty attire. I smiled at him, taking out my water bottle.

"It couldn't have gone any better."

* * *

**A/N - Good? Bad? Not sure?! Well, I wanted to move forward with the auditions since this is were Austin and Ally are gonna.. well you'll see! Thanks for the reviews guys! Were so close to 100! ;D**

**Read and Review Connecters  
MyKindOfStories xx**

**P.S Andrea Wilson is a REAL youtuber. Might I add that she is a really good dancer!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - What's He Hiding?

Ally's POV

"Where was little miss reject yesterday? Skipping school with the popstar already?" Cassidy teased, holding out my glasses in front of me. I groaned.

"I had somewhere to be, now give me back my glasses!" I sighed in annoyance. She wiggled them infront of me again before stuffing them in her bag.

"Sorry, I don't know what your talking about." Cassidy simpered before walking to the front of the classroom. I'm so glad I brought my contacts, good planning ahead Ally! I mentally patted myself on the back before checking my phone. 5 minutes till class actually started. I carefully got up and brushed past everything, though I could kinda see without my glasses, everything was just one coloured blob. Table.. Chair.. Shelf.. Door! I grabbed the silver door knob blob and carefully making my way into the hall. At least everyone was in their Homeroom. No rush in the hallway! I moved across the side of the lockers, knowing the toilets were a few feet away, before I tripped head first.

No prince charming saved me. I was met with a loud smack to the floor.

"Whoops, sorry Ally!" I heard a fake whimper. I turned my head and winced trying to make out who it was. All I needed to notice was the hair before knowing it was Trish. She bent down, holding out her hand. I shook my head annd got up, stumbling a little with my eyesight. I continued to the toilets, ignoring the Latina before a hand grabbed mine and lead me to the restroom.

"Um thanks." I muttured. Trish shook her head and walked away. Well that was odd. I walked inside and quickly found my contacts. I washed my hands and calmly put them in. I blinked a few times to set them in, before packing away my case and spare lenses. Just as the bell rung, I walked inside the class to find everyone already seated, staring at me. Well duh, for once, why was the outcast late? I sheepishly smiled, walking towards the back when I saw something I did not want to see.

Austin and Cassidy.

She was sitting in my seat. What's worse is that Austin seemed to be enjoying her company, chatting like they've known each other for life. I mustered up some courage and headed over, dropping my bag on the desk.

"Can you get out of my seat?" I asked bluntly. Cassidy smirked and rested her hand on Austin's shoulder.

"I'll move, if Austin wants me to move." I raised an eyebrow. Is she serious?! Of course he'll pick me!

"Cassidy move, you can sit next to me next time." He said, smiling at me. Um no, what the hell was that?

"At least there's a next time." She wiggled her fingers before flouncing back to her old seat, breaking out into gossip.

"Now, what was that?" I asked, pointing a bitten fingernail over to Cassidy. He swallowed.

"She approached me.. and I thought 'what the hey.' Keep your friends close and enemies closer right?" He quoted nervously. Why would Austin lie to me.. about Cassidy? I slowly shook my head as he visibly relaxed, probably thinking that I wouldn't question him.

"Uh no Austin, you can't just do that and expect me not to ask you! Now, what is going on?!" I seethed, narrowing my eyes. He squirmed in his seat before pointing at the sheet with only my name on it. I turned my head back at him, giving him a questioning look.

"Look again Als." He said. I squinted to see another name perfectly written underneath mine._ Cassidy Walsh._

"What?" I whispered. Nightmares of the past nights came rushing back to me. Austin leaving me for her. Him never liking me at _all_. I turned to look at him as he had his head down sadly, playing with his fingers.

"Why? Austin why?" I murmured before sprinting out the class, just as the teacher walked in with a load of books.

"Allison, I hope there's a good reason for you to be leaving?" She asked snappily, stumbling with the books. I gave one long look at Austin when I caught Cassidy smirking at me, hatred in her eyes. I sped out the door, ignoring the teachers threats of detention. The sad part? I didn't even hear Austin calling me back.

I ran out and immediately bumped into something.

"Seth? What are you doing out of class?" I asked, looking down at the floor. He chuckled softly.

"I could be asking you the same thing. I came to drop off the results. We got the letter as soon as you left this morning. Thought you might want to know." Seth replied, waving the envelope under my nose teasingly. I grabbed for it as Seth pulled it back. And again. And again.

"Seth! Give me the damn letter!" I pouted. He shook his head smiling.

"Nu uh uh, not until you tell me why your so sad." Seth answered, leaning on one of the lockers. I shook my head. "Then I don't think you'll be getting the results." He mocked, slipping the letter back into his bag. I crossed my arms and began walking away from him moodily. Him being him, blocked me every time I moved from side to side.

"Seth move!" I shouted annoyed.

"Not until you tell me what made you so sad."

"I'll tell you later. Can I please see the results?" I asked weakly. He sighed, handing it over. I ripped it open quickly and skipped half of it before I tumbled across the words.

'_You have passed.'_

* * *

**_A/N - Voila! It seems forever since I updated.. so it probably has been more than a week e.e Sorry D: I've been sick though ._. _**

**_Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx_**


End file.
